baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald is the fourteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It was released in March 20, 2004 and released again in August 11, 2009 with different Segments. It's also the final movie of the Season 1 which is 2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like. Notes This episode introduces Roger The Rooster, Wellington Van Cow, Theo Van Goat, Julie The Sheep, and Dora and Eddie the Chicks. Chillin The Chicken and Chloe The Mare appear in the animals title card Characters # Wellington Van Cow # Squirt The Pig # Neightan The Horse # Theo Van Goat # Julie The Sheep # Roger The Rooster # Misty The Mouse # Chilla The Mouse (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Dora The Chick (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Eddie The Chick (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Fregley The Pig (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Betsy McCow (In 4 Bonus Puppet Shows) # Gregory The Foal (In 3 Bonus Puppet Shows) # Thrillin The Hen (In the Animals title card) # Chloe The Mare (in the Animals title card) Segments # Baby Macdonald # Morning Music Video as Roger The Rooster wakes up, sees the sun, and crows as the opening titles roll Roger The Rooster Crows (Again) Roger The Rooster Crows (Again, Again) (Snowbird on the Ashbank; Traditional Appalachian) # Roger The Rooster appears, sees a haystack move, then wakes up whoever was in the stack with his loud crow, but this does not work, so Roger. clucks, then Neightan The Horse Pops Up the hay, after Neightan is fully up, Roger walks away. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # A toy tractor is shown twice. # Wellington Van Cow appears and rings a triangle. # Farm overture (Old MacDonald Had a Farm instrumental; Traditional). # Wellington Van Cow appears, pulls a string out of a box, and the box inflates into a barn. # The Farm objects: barn, windmill, hay, tractor, and fields. # the farm music video (Symphony No. 5, Movement 1; Schubert). #* Art: Homestead II by Karen Dupre. # Wellington Van Cow appears, sniffs some hay, and then sneezes it away # Misty and Chilla The Mouse play in a flower field (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # An animal gear set is shown. # Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep and Roger The Rooster appear. They each make their noises, this backfires when Roger coughs, so Wellington gets him a bottle and spritzes his mouth. This makes him feel better, and he crows with the rest of the animals. # Farm animals: rooster, chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese, goats, donkeys, bulls, horses, pigs, sheep, & cows. # Old MacDonald Had a Farm music video (Old MacDonald Had a Farm; Traditional). On each verse, animation versions of Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep, Squirt The Pig, Neightan The Horse, Woody The Bull, Dash The Donkey, Van Gogh The Goat, The Immortal Duck, Toopy The Turkey, Jessie The Goose & Chillin The Chicken, appear. But the chicken verse ends, Roger The Rooster knocks the other clip aside # Art: A Farmyard in Hertfordshire by Henry Brittan Willis. # Squirt The Pig and his friends slide down a slide into mud, but one is initially reluctant to do so, but slides in anyway (The Happy Farmer; Schumann). # Wellington Van Cow does a cow sound at Dora and Eddie the chicks as a joke, with unexpected results. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # A toy farmer rides a toy horse. # Wellington Van Cow drives a tractor. # Planting the fields objects: growing, watering, planting, and plowing. # Planting the fields music video (Voices of Spring Waltz; Strauss) # Art: Beauty and Flower by Ellis Ruley. # Neightan The Horse tries to water a lettuce, but the lettuce keeps moving and spooks Neightan, and the lettuce is revealed to be on Squirt The Pig. # three flowers appear, all are yellow my favourite color, except the final one which is Fregley The Pig (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # A toy tractor drives around a toy house. # Wellington Van Cow tries to pick apples off the apple tree, but every time he does, apples fall on his head. Eventually he sees and avalanche of apples coming and runs away just in time. # Food from the farm objects: carrots, wheat, apples, eggplants, lettuces and corn. # Food from the farm music video (Annen Polka; Strauss) # Misty The Mouse tries to get milk and fails, Wellington Van Cow pours Two cups of milk, and Nathan The Horse and Julie The Sheep drink the milk and get mustaches, and a hen puppet watches eggs (The Cows Give Us Milk/The Chickens Give Us Eggs (tune: The Farmer in the Dell)). # Art: The Basket of Eggs by Henri-Horace Roland Delaporte. # Fregley The Pig finds an ear of corn on a stalk, and does everything he can to get it down & Fregley finally gets the ear corn & walks away. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) # Toy eggs hatch, each one cheeping, except for the final one, which crows like a rooster. # Celebrating the Harvest Introduction. # Wellington Van Cow rings the triangle once again. # Harvest music video as Misty The Mouse, Gobbles Random Goat, Wellington Van Cow, Squirt The Pig, Neightan The Horse, Roger The Rooster, and Julie The Sheep dance. As the music ends, Roger Crows (The Queen of the West; Traditional). # Nathan The Horse sees the table and steals sunflower centerpiece. # Rolling Chicken # Farm finale (Kinderszenen; Schumann). # Closing Titles (Old MacDonald Had a Farm, instrumental). # Neightan The Horse rakes hay, but Wellington Van Cow cheats by using a vacuum, much to the surprise of Neightan. Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:2003